My sweet love (Hiatus)
by KenLala.Laura
Summary: Laura Nakamura is a Victoria's Secret and Vogue model, and the owner of "Lana SweetBrew " cafe. When she and Tom Hiddleston meet for the first time, little did she know her life will be change and will get interesting than before.
1. Chapter 1

My first Celebrity's love story~ ever! XD and this is my first time using a POV (wish me luck)

Enjoy the reading and forgive about my bad grammar~

A digital clock alarm kept blaring in my room. I peeked from the blanket which bury me completely and saw that it's already 06.30 A.M. I quickly shut off my alarm clock before I rubbed my eyes and sitting up. I slowly stood up and got out of the bed after grabbed my Iphone on the stand table as I scratched my messy knee-length black hair before clearing my bed. I looked around my apartment which is large and fairly spacious as I yawned.

"Another peaceful and busy day." I said it for myself as I walked to my closet and begin to change my sleeping clothes with light orange t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. I walked out to my kitchen and make myself some breakfast after I tied my knee-length black hair into a pony tail. I started making eggs, toast, and coffee while hummed a song, and suddenly my phone vibrate.

"Who would call or texting me in the morning...?"

I picked up my Iphone and saw a new message named before I open it.

" ** _Mornin' friend, could you send me a coffee after you done preparing your café?_**

 ** _NorRee_** "

I smirked as I replied the message for my good friend while my other hand picked up the egg from the frying pan.

" ** _Nope, I'm busy my friend~ ;) and morning to you too._**

 ** _LaNa_** "

I put it on the table again before continue preparing my breakfast, after a few minutes I put all of my breakfast on the table and I begin to eat my breakfast as my Iphone vibrated again. I picked it up again as I ate my breakfast and open a new message from him.

" ** _I kno' you are not busy Laura. I kno' you are still in your day off from the photo shoot and fashion show :9_**

 ** _NorRee_** "

'How did he know...?' I thought while I drank my coffee after finished my breakfast, and texted the message.

" ** _How do you know about my day off? You're not stalking me aren't you Nor..._**

 ** _LaNa_** "

While waiting for the reply from him, I washed the dishes and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After done brush my teeth, I checked my Iphone again and saw a new message, and I open it while I grabbed my apron from the sofa.

" ** _From Twitter, and Facebook. Your manager and friends posted the information about you take a day off from photo shoot and fashion show for a month because you must handle your café for a while._**

 ** _NorRee_** "

"Gee... Thanks my lovely manager and my sexy friends." I said in sarcasm and replied the text after done put my shoes on.

" ** _Yeah, you are right about that. But still I won't send a coffee for you. Beside! You are far away from here... You are still filming in that place right? What it's that place called..? Prison? So there's no way I can send a coffee to that place :[_**

 ** _It's too far from here, Nor. Why don't you just buy it near your filming place?_**

 ** _LaNa_** "

I walked out from my apartment and locked the door, as I'm going down the elevator my Iphone vibrated again and I opened the new message from him.

" ** _Because your coffee and foods are delicious, that is why! :D . Okay then, you win this time girl. When I go to your café make it free for me._**

 ** _NorRee_** "

I rolled my eyes as I replied to him, there's no way I want to make it free even he is a celebrity.

" ** _Bring your son and I will make it half-price for you. No free foods and drinks in my café except I decide to make it free. Gotta go now, good luck for your filming friend. And send my regards for the others._**

 ** _LaNa_.** "

I put my Iphone in my pants pocket after saw a clock is already 07.10 A.M. And began walking to my own café named "LaNa SweetBrew~" that was near my apartment and Los Angeles filming studio. I opened my café two years ago when I'm still 16 years old, and many people including some celebrities come to my café because of the foods and drinks I made by myself. That makes me happy and busy at the same time, but I still can work as a model of Victoria's Secret which is my second favorite job other than being a café owner. I unlock the door of my café and began to fix the chairs and table before started to cook.

"Good morning, boss!" I heard my three workers which are two girls, who have a blonde hair with brown eyes, as the other one have a brown hair with blue eyes, and one guy with light brown hair yelled out with a happy voice. I smiled, turning to them. They are my best friends and workers since I opened the cafe, I met them a year ago when I have money problem with my café. They were shocked at first when they knew that their boss is a girl who has the same age as them which made me laughed at their reaction.

"Good morning Aldis (the blonde one), Bella (the brown hair one), and Jackson." I said while I put down the chair from the table. "How are you three today?" I asked with a smile.

"Fine as always boss." They said while they wear their apron before they helped me fix the chairs and clean up the floor.

"Thank you for help me, guys! Let's give the customer our best today!" I said happily and the customers begin to walk in to the café, and started ordering.

Aldis begin to serving the customers, while Bella and Jackson make the drinks and I make the foods. Bella and Jackson already trained to make drinks by myself before they began to work a year ago, that is why I can make foods easier. While serving the customers, some celebrities come by to buy a breakfast or coffee or tea, which made my workers tried not to squeal like a fans. When I saw them I tried not to laugh and just smiling at them. Few celebrities knows who I am, because I always delivery their foods and drinks to the studio or their trailer, and some of them especially women knows me from the magazine.

Once the rush had gone at 11 A.M, I stretched my arm while walked out from the kitchen and have a chat with Bella as I helped her make a coffee, while Jackson cleaned up the table and counter. While I give a cup of latte to customer, Aldis poked my sides which made me surprised and tried not to laugh.

"Aldis! What are you doing?! You know that my sides are ticklish!" I said bit angry after calm myself from not to laugh in front the customer.

"Hahahaha~ Sorry, my bad~ By the way, you have a phone call. He said he wants to talk to you." Said Aldis as she brings the phone to me.

I received the phone after I said thank you to Aldis. "Good morning sir, my name is Laura. What can I help you today?" I asked.

"Can I order you to come and play here with me the most handsome man in the world, beautiful?" Asked the man from the phone, which made me smile and know who he is.

"Then would you like to have Chris H.'s hair noodle, and Mark Ruffalo's finger meat with mayonnaise?" I asked with a smirk.

"... Okay, that's not funny Laura. "

I giggled, "How are you doing, Mr. Iron Man? How's your filming?" I asked smiling.

"I'm good, thank you. And the filming is good and me with the others enjoying it." Robert answered.

"Glad to hear that, so what do you want to order today?"

"Alright... Let's see. I want seven coffees, two bagels, three brownies, one grilled cheese, and one chicken with egg sandwich. And please send it to Avenger's studio."

"Okay, I will bring your order in 15 minutes. Anything else?" I asked while send the paper about a coffee to Bella.

"No, thank you. I will wait for the food then beautiful."

"Okay, thank you for ordering and good day Mr. Iron Man." I said with a smile before end the call and begin walked in to the kitchen. "Jack! Help me prepare a food please. Bella please pack the coffees after you are done."

"Got it boss!" Jack answered as he prepared walk in to the kitchen.

"Okay, I got it!" Bella answered as she makes a coffee.

After few minutes passed, I packed all of Robert's foods and drinks before I walked to the door.

"I will go now, please watch the café for a while everyone!" I said as I opened the door.

"Alright, be careful." Said Jackson.

"Don't forget to bring back an autograph~!" Said Aldis smiled brightly.

"I'm not promised~" I answered smiling at her, and begin to walk to the studio where the celebrities are filming.

 **TOM'S POV**

"Hey, Tom."

I stop walking and turn around to see Chris Hemsworth walking toward me still in Thor's costume. To be honest, I want to walk to get a food from the canteen right now because of the hunger. "Hey, Chris. What is it?" I asked.

"Robert bought us a lunch. Do you want to get it? And He said he wants you and Scarlet to meet someone."

"Okay, let's go then. I'm hungry you know." I said before I walk along with Chris. While walking to studio's door with him, I'm curious who will I met. Maybe a fan? I'm keep walking until I see the other avenger's actors. There's Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo, and Robert Downey Jr. have a chat with someone. And I saw Scarlett finally joining after done fixed her makeup. Robert saw us and smile.

"Oh you guys already here. Scarlett, Tom, meet my good friend, Laura. Laura, meet Tom Hiddleston and Scarlett Johansson." Said Robert introduces us to someone who is a woman with a very long black hair and black eyes. When I saw her my heart started to beat like crazy and I just stared at her... She is beautiful.

"Hello, nice to meet you two. My name is Laura Nakamura." She said with a smile which made me blush. I keep calling her name repeatedly in my mind. Is she Japanese? Because her last name sounded like Asian.

"Nice to meet you, Laura. You can call me Scarlett." Said Scarlett smiling at her, while Laura nodded at her with her beautiful smile.

And then she looked at me with her black eyes. My green-blue eyes can't look away from her, I keep staring at her innocent eyes until Chris H. grab my shoulder. Make me come back to reality.

"Are you okay, friend? You're just like seeing a ghost." He said confused at me.

"No, it's nothing. I'm okay." I said and I saw Robert smirked at me. Oh god, he must be have a plan to teasing me. I look at Laura again and smiling "Nice to meet you, Laura. You can call me Tom." I said as she nodded.

"Sorry Laura, I want to ask. Are you Japanese? Because, your last name like from Asian." Said Scarlett in curiosity.

"Well, I'm half-Japanese. My mother is from England and my father is from Japan." She answered. Ah, so that is why she has a last name like Asian.

"I see. I really hope we can go out sometimes like go shopping together." Said Scarlett excited.

"I'm looking forward to it." Said Laura. "By the way, here is your order Robert. That will be 43.40 Dollar."

Robert pay the foods and drinks, and Laura smiled at him after receive the money. She is looking at me again while she is still smiling which made me try not to blush in front of my friends.

"I've got to go now. My café needs me. Come to my café if you all have a day off." She said smiling at me and everyone before she said good bye and walked out from the studio.

"Alright, here is your lunch everybody! Enjoy it~" Said Robert as he begins to share the foods and coffees.

I grab my lunch which is chicken with egg sandwich and coffee. I keep thinking about Laura while I keep smiling and my heart still beating fast. I'm thinking how beautiful she was, and her voice is so sweet. Suddenly someone grabbed both of my shoulder make me surprise and back to reality again.

"Tom, what happen to you? I call you few times but you just silent like a stone!" Said Chris as he laughing.

"Ehehehe... Sorry, I'm just thinking something else." I answered.

Robert chuckled, "I think he fell in love with Laura, Chris. When he looked at her earlier, he is blushing~" He said in teasing voice before drink his coffee made the others laughing and teasing me too which make me sighed and chuckle.

After done having a lunch, the others begin do their job again, while I standing beside Chris H. as he watching Robert and Mark do their act. I can't concentrate to watch their act, and I must admit that maybe Robert was right about that.

"Hey, Chris..." I called made Chris looking at me.

"What is it, bud?" He asked in curious while still looking at me.

"I think... Robert was right about that earlier."

"About what? What do you mean?"

I silent for a while try not to blushing in front of him.

"About that... I... Fell in love with her."


	2. Chapter 2

It's already half past 9 p.m., and my café is just have a two customers who nearly finished their food because it's already dark and people start to go back from their work. I sighed in tiredness, looking at my three workers.

"Alright guys, your shift are almost over. We will close in 10 minutes!" I said to them and they smiled as they nodded. "Okay boss!" They said in unison.

Ten minutes later, the last two customers are already walked out from the café, and I begin to lift the chairs onto the table with Jackson helping me, while Bella cleaning the floor and Aldis clean the counter and kitchen. I keep lifting the chair onto the table while humming Jurassic Park theme song, until I heard Aldis's scream.

"What happen?!" I asked in shocked and worried that something happen to her.

"There's Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth outside~!" Said Aldis happily while pointing at the window.

I look at the window and saw Tom with Chris H. looking at us. I smiled as I waving my hand at them, before I see Tom begin to walk inside and come to me while Chris waiting outside.

"Hello Tom, nice to see you again handsome." I said smiling at him, and I'm sure I saw his face blushing but it must be my imagination.

"Ehehehe, nice to see you too again Laura." He said as laugh made me giggle.

"What brings you here? It's already close time you know." I said as I lift the last chair onto the table.

"Uh... Laura, I... I want to..."

"Yes?" I asked again innocently as I look at his eyes while smiling.

Suddenly, Tom just silent like a stone and still looking at me with his green-blue eyes. I admit, his eyes are so beautiful and make my heart beat like crazy. You are a fool, Laura! Don't fell in love so easily! Remember your past! I sighed lightly and looking at Tom who's still silent nervously made me want to pinch his pointy nose to wake him up, but that is not polite thing to do.

"Umm... Tom? Are you alright?" I asked genuinely confused as I tilted my head slightly.

Tom blushing again and I swear to god I'm not imagining it, I really saw his face heating up and turning a rosy pink. Before I could say anything to him, suddenly Tom hold my shoulders and leaning in to me made my workers jaw dropped.

"I want to drink a coffee! Can you make it for me and for Chris too...?" He asked nervously made me make a blank look before I giggled and nodded at him.

" Pfft~ Okay then, you don't have to be so nervous if you want a coffee Tom." I said try not to laugh.

"Ehehehe... Sorry, and thank you." He said chuckled before I walk to the counter and make a black coffee for him and his friend.

"Here you go, two black coffees. And your total comes to 3.00 Dollar." I said smiling at him as I give the coffees to him.

Tom handed me 5 dollar, and I gave him the change as I inspected him in secret. I realized his hair color is not black anymore, it changed into brown made me can guess it was his natural color. He wore gray dress shirt that was tucked in his black dress pants, and wore black shoes. I admit it he is handsome whenever he is with black hair or brown hair.

"You know Tom... You look so handsome with your brown hair." I said bluntly before realizing what I said to him. "So-Sorry for saying anything weird! Please forget about what I just said!' I said to him try not to blush. Stupid me! Why I'm saying that loudly!

"Ehehehe... It's okay. You don't have to say sorry." He said chuckling and smiling at me. "I - I have to go now. Don't want to make Chris waiting too long. Maybe I will come back again tomorrow for lunch or dinner. "

"O - Okay then, see you tomorrow." I said as I wave my hand to him. When he opened the door he stop and looking at me.

"Before I forgot, I want to say... You look beautiful." He said smiling before he walked out from my cafe and walk fast with Chris after gave him the coffee.

I stood like a stone, while my workers especially Bella and Aldis squealed and hug me. Jackson laughing at my reaction as he shook his head and pinch my cheek to wake me up from the shock.

"Come on boss. We better close the cafe now. It's already quarter past ten." He said before I hit his arm lightly for pinching my cheek and closed up the cafe while I tried to forget about his words to me. I can't fall in love with him yet... Not after that god damn past.

TOM'S POV 

I walked fast with Chris who gave a confuse look at me, I can't believe I said how beautiful she is so bluntly! You are fool Tom! You are a fool! She must be see me as a weird person right now. After I walked fast until I don't see her cafe anymore, I stop and take a long breath to calm down myself.

"So... How did it go? You got her number?" Chris asked at me curious before he drank his coffee.

I'm just silent as a sign of my answer. Chris looked at me and sighed as he lifted his fringe.

"Please tell me at least you got her E-mail or Facebook..."

I'm just silent as my answer again, and Chris sighed again before he hit my arm lightly.

"God dammit Tom, so why did you going to her cafe if you didn't get her number!?" He scolded.

"You don't understand! When she smiled at me my head went completely blank!" I answered blushing and calm myself again with my coffee.

"Well... At least you got a coffees from her for both of us. Maybe you can ask her again tomorrow."

"I will, because I promise to come again tomorrow."

"Good luck then, and don't be blank again like today Tom." Said Chris laughing as he put his hand on my shoulder. "We better go back now, so you can go early to her cafe because your filming for the Avenger is already done right?"

"Yeah, thank you and good luck for the filming tomorrow Chris." I said before he nodded, and we went to parking car and ride back home.

LAURA'S POV

I opened my eyes before I groaned and rubbed my eyes. I yawned as I see a clock which is not blaring today in the morning, because I woke up early without any reason. I see it's still 6 o'clock in the morning, and I turned off the alarm button so it won't blaring before I gout out of the bed and cleared the bed. I walked to the bathroom, and quickly showered. I brushed my teeth after that with a towel wrapped around I brushed my teeth I still remembered about last night before I blushed and quickly tried to forget about it, but then I remembered he promised to come again today for lunch or dinner. I stepped out into my bedroom again as my Iphone suddenly vibrating on the stand table, and I picked it up to see that my manager who is my good friend named Miranda calling before I answer it with speaker mode.

"Hey, Miranda good morning." I said as I open my closet to get my clothes and pants.

" _Good morning, Laura. How's your second of your holiday today? Having fun?"_ She asked, and I can feel she is smiling.

"Well, for today not yet... But yesterday, I have a good time. I met two new friends yesterday, and one of them is handsome and have a beautiful eyes." I answered as I put on a magenta shirt and black dress pants.

"Ooohh~~~ is my sweet beautiful Rapunzel find a new love~?" She asked in teasing tone.

I sighed, "No... I don't want to fell in love yet after that day, Mira." I said while I braided my long black hair.

" _But, Laura... It's been a year since you broke up with your boyfriend. So I think it's time for you to move on and find a new love._ "

"You sound just like my mother, aunty." I said smirked while I tied my braid tightly with black ribbon.

" _Hey! I'm still 25 years old! I'm not that old to be called an aunt!_ " She scolded made me laughed.

"By the way, why do you call me in this early morning?" I asked while I picked up my Iphone and turned it again into normal mode.

"I want to check on you, and I want to tell you that after the end of your holiday, you will have a sport bra photoshoot with your sexy angel friends. I will inform you again when I get the information about the place and the time."

I smiled, "Okay then, inform me quickly. So I can get ready before the photoshoot begin." I answered before she said 'okay' to me and end her call.

I looked at my Iphone and it's still 06.25 a.m. I shrugged and started making a breakfast. Afterwards, I put my Iphone into my bag and walked out from my apartment after applying little make up and spraying perfume. While I'm walking to my cafe on warm April, I remembered that Tom said he'd come again for lunch or dinner. I sighed and blushing again when I remembered his words and his smile last night. I keep

Maybe Miranda was right... Maybe it is the time for me to find a new love...

Maybe...


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, I arrived at the café and see my three workers already there. I raised my eyebrow, confused and curious why they already arrived so early. Bella saw me and waving at me, before the other two following her move.

"Good morning, Boss~" They said in unison, and I smiled.

"Good morning to you three. I already told you since in yours first day, you don't have to call me boss, just Laura is fine." I said while I pick the key to open the café. "By the way, why are you three come so early?" I asked as I open the door and let my workers walked inside first.

"Because we want to see if Tom is come for breakfast~" Aldis answered as she tied her apron.

I sighed, "There is no way he will come for breakfast. Beside he said he will come for lunch or dinner yesterday right?"

"I will bet 50 Dollar he will come for lunch!" Said Bella excitedly made me just poker face.

"Then, I will bet he will come for dinner!" Said Jackson in excitement too.

"Why are you two so excited he will come again? Besides, there's still a chance he couldn't come today!" I said as I lifted down the chairs from the table.

"Because we want to see him again, and we want to see how he acts toward his crush!" Aldis answered. "Oh! And I take the same bet like you Bella!" She said as Bella thumbs up at her.

"Who is his crush, if may I ask?" I asked confused and curious at the same time. Not that I'm jealous! I'm just... Curious...

The girls are giggled and Jackson just smirked before he begins to clean up the floor because he is not really interested of girl's talk. I tilted my head in confuse after done lifted down all of the chairs from the table.

"Of course it was you, Laura~" Aldis answered as she giggled.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Really? There must be a mistake. There's no way he is fancied me." I said as I shrugged.

"Oh, come on Boss~! Don't you realize, he always blushing when he saw you smiling? And he got nervous when he wants to ask you something! Those are the hints that he likes you!" Said Bella before she tied her dark brown hair into ponytail.

I sighed and just shrugged, "whatever, maybe he likes me just as a friend... I think." I said made my three workers who heard my answer shook their head.

"Well, if you want a proof he likes you more than friend, you must see his face Laura." Said Jack before he put the mop and bucket back inside the kitchen.

"Maybe I will see it someday. Now, let's get ready for today's work! We will busy like yesterday! Go! Go!" I said as I shooed my workers playfully before I walked into the kitchen to prepare the food which will put into the display case.

 **TOM'S POV :**

"Phone... Phone... Where is my phone...?! Ah, how fool of you Mr. Hiddleston. How can you forget where you put your Iphone."

I keep searching and searching in my room before I checked my watch which it's already half past eleven, it's almost lunch time. Damn! I almost late for lunch at her café or I broke my promise to come. I must be quick, because I will have an interview at night, which is why I can't have a dinner at her café. I keep searching until I heard a familiar sound under my pillow. I immediately remove the pillow and saw my Iphone ringing.

"Thank god... Luckily I didn't silent my phone." I said in relief before I checked my Iphone, and it was my friend Benedict Cumberbatch calling.

"Hey Ben!" I greeted happily.

"Tom! Long time no see you buddy. How you've been doing?" He spoke.

"Ehehehe... I'm good." I answered as I clear my bed again from searching my Iphone earlier.

"You are not filming today right now?"

"Yeah, I have a day off for a week because I already done my part for Marvel's new movie." I answered.

"I see, so you must be still in Los Angeles then, am I right?"

"Yes, I am."

"That's wonderful! I'm here as well, how about we get some supper, and catch up since it's been a while?" He asked.

I smiled, "Of course! That would be wonderful! How about we meet up at LaNa Sweetbrew café? I was about to have a lunch in that place today."

"Sure, I read from the magazine, that café is quite popular. So I'm curious. I'll see you there at 1:00 p.m." He said, and we hung up.

I checked my watch again, seeing it's already 11.45 a.m. I quickly grabbed my baseball cap, sunglasses for disguise, and my suit which I will wear for an interview before heading to my car. When I walked out from the hotel, my Iphone rang again. I checked it and it was from Scarlett texting me before I opened the message.

" ** _Hey, Tom. I got the answer why I'm so familiar with her. And I'm so stupid why I'm not realizing it until now! :o. Here is the hint for you to get to know her, because I don't want to make it easy for you and I agree with Robert, it's really fun teasing you especially when you have a crush. Hahaha~_**

 ** _I will give you two hints: a model, and a magazine._**

 ** _Good luck, Loki~ ;)_**

 ** _SJ_** "

I sighed and chuckled when I read the message. Really, my friends are kind and have a good humor, but they always manage to teasing me. I thought about the hints while I walked out from my room and went to the parking car. A model? Is she a magazine model? If it's true, then which magazine she is in? I keep thinking as I walked in to my car and started driving to her café from the hotel.

 **LAURA'S POV :**

It's already noon, and I kinda glad that it's not really crowded like earlier in the morning. Paparazzi are coming earlier for taking a picture of me and some celebrities who came to my café. They knew that I have a day off for a month, and I'm not really happy about it because it's really disturbs me especially in my day off. Just when I served the foods for a male customer who is quite handsome but not really my type, I heard the door opened and saw a man with a baseball cap and sunglasses. I can predict it he was an actor. The man looked around and saw me before he smiled at me. Wait, I saw that smile before... It couldn't be him... right?

The man took off his hat, and sunglasses, revealing his brown curly hair, and gorgeous blue eyes which are my favorite color. I know it... It's Tom Hiddleston, he made his promise to come for lunch. I heard a few girls squealing behind me in quite voices, but I still heard them, and I looked from the corner of my eyes that few teenage girls took a picture of him silently. The power of charisma... I think. I admit he is so charismatic when I searched about him and Scarlette earlier from online, especially when he acted as Loki, and I kinda happy he made his promise to come. Then I looked at Aldis and Bella who high-fived because they win the bet, made me sighed at them silently. Tom smiled at me before he sat down on the chair beside the window near the door. I took a deep breath and walking to his table as I smiling at him.

"Good afternoon, Tom. I see you keep your promise to come for lunch." I said as I smiling at him.

"Ehehehe... Yes I am. It's because Chris E. told me yesterday, that the foods from you café are delicious. I'm curious and want to try it." He said as he chuckled. His chuckle is cute and sweet... Wait! What am I thinking!? Don't think anything weird!

"Then, here is the menu for you. You can call one of my workers behind the counter if you want to order."

"Maybe, I can order a coffee first with one cream and one sugar. Because, my friend will come for having a lunch with me." He said, and I nodded at him.

"Okay then, one coffee right up!" I said as I smiled at him before I walked to the counter and bring the receipt to Bella. "Make one coffee with one sugar and one cream for him, okay." I said to her.

"Got it!" She answered before she giggled while she looked at Tom who looking at his Iphone, like searching something from his phone. "I wished him luck, and I hope he got what he wants." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused, and Bella just smirked before she started to make a coffee leaving me confused and shrugged before I walked in to the kitchen to cook the other foods for customers.

After a few minutes, I walked out from the kitchen and served the foods for two customers who are the two men sit next to the window near where tom sit while they smiling at me. Seriously... I think I need to hire another worker as a waiter to help me. Jackson or Bella can't always help me served the food because they must make a drink for the customers.

"Two cream chicken fettuccini's, and two fruit salads." I said, placing the plate in front of them. "Thank you." They both said at the same time, I smiled and nodded.

They were around my age or maybe a bit older than me, and I can tell they are tall from their long feet. One of them had a spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes, while the other one had short blonde hair and green eyes. The spiky one looked at me before he winked. I can tell he is flirting with me, but I'm not interested at all. I felt the stare from my side, and I saw Tom looking with a hint of... Jealousy?

"Miss, can I ask something?" Asked the spiky hair guy, make me stop looking at Tom and looked back at the spiky hair guy.

"Yes? Is there something else you need, sir?" I asked smiling at him.

"Can I ask your phone number? I like you. You are so pretty and you are hot." He said winked at me again as he looking at my body. Great... A pervert and he dare to say that loudly. That is so impolite!

"I'm sorry, I can't give my number to somebody I **don't** know."

"Come on Miss, we can get to know each other when I got your number. So please, can I?" He asked again, while his friend smirked and looked at me secretly. Great... Another pervert than him.

I sighed, he is so stubborn! "I'm sorry sir, but my answer still the same. **No**." I answered strickly. "Now, if you excuse me. I must serve the other customers. Enjoy your meal, gentlemen."

I walked away from them as I heard a mutter 'B*tch...', I'm just sighed and looked at Tom who glared the two men earlier.

"Tom, is everything alright?" I asked concerned about him.

He looked up at me, "They are really not nice toward you, especially the spiky hair one." He said sternly. "And that is not very nice way to treat a lady."

I smiled at him, "At least they didn't do anything bad here." I said to him. "Try not to hit them okay. Because I looked at you, you are just like want to punch their face." I giggled. Tom chuckled, and I pat his shoulder before I walked again.

Few minutes later, it's already 1:00 p.m. and as I cooked spaghetti bolognaise with Jackson help me, Bella walked in with a her biggest smile and bulged eyes, made me and Jackson who helped me confused at her.

"What happen, Bella? Are you okay?" Jackson asked as he stared at Bella weirdly.

"Nothing~ by the way, Tom is with his friend. And he ordered this." She said as she gave me the note paper which has Tom's food order.

'One fish and chip, one seafood spaghetti, two chicken salads, and one espresso' I thought as I read the note paper. I wonder who Tom's friend is. His friend must be an actor too if I can guess. "Okay, I will make it now then. And Bella make one espresso okay." I said as she nodded and I began to cook with Jack helping me.

After about fifteen minutes, the foods was ready and I walked out from the kitchen with a tray of food and drink, and walked toward Tom's table. "One fish and chip, one seafood spaghetti, two chicken salads, and one espresso." I said, placing the plates in front of them.

"Thank you Laura." Said Tom smiling at me as I smiled back.

"Who is she, Tom? You know her?" Asked the man who sat in front of Tom.

I looked at the man, and saw he is tall man with dark curly hair and... He has a blue... or Green eyes? I looked at him for a few seconds, and my eyes bulged. It was Benedict Cumberbatch! My Idol from Sherlock and Star Trek!

"Yes! I met her from the studio yesterday when I filming Marvel's new movie!" Tom said, grinning at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ah! Well hello! My name is Benedict Cumberbatch." He greeted with his deep charismatic voice, smiling at me.

"Umm... I know, I mean... Hi, my name is Laura Nakamura." I said bit nervous.

Tom chuckled, and Ben laughed before he looked at me again. "Laura Nakamura? Are you a model from Victoria's Secret and Vogue?" He asked. My eyes buldge, how did he know?!

"Wait... Ben... How do you know about her? You never met her right?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I never met her before. But I always saw her picture in Vogue magazine, and I saw her too whenever I passed Victoria's secret's store in London." Ben answered.

"So then... The information which I searched was true then, that you are a model." Tom said as he looked at me, made me blushed and looked down.

"Well, yes. But I took a day of for a month to take care my café." I said as I smiled at him.

"I see. You are amazing! You can do so many jobs easily. I impressed." Said Ben made me giggle.

"Thank you, I'm happy to hear that." I said before I looked at Tom who still looking at me made me confused.

"Hey, Laura. Can I ask you something?" Tom asked.

"Yes?" I asked with innocence smile.

"Uhh... Can I... hmm... N-Nevermind! I will ask later Ehehe…" Said Tom chuckled. Ben raised his eyebrow before he grinned at Tom. I think he knows something probably.

"Well then, I should probably get going. My customer needs me. Enjoy your food guys~" I said. They nodded, and I walked back to the kitchen, smiling happily. How lucky I am can meet my Idol~! And I wonder about Tom... What he had wanted to ask to me earlier?

Sorry for the bad grammar and enjoy the reading :). Give a review if you want to. I really appreciate it~


	4. Chapter 4

**TOM'S POV:**

"Now, Tom. I want to ask you something." Said Ben as he smirked at me. I groaned internally, I knew that look of his face too well. Ben and Chris H. always got it every time I showed interest in a girl, or vice-versa. "Can you tell me, when you start to fall in love, and how you met her?" He asked.

I sighed. I can't lie to him because he will know when I'm lying just like Chris does. They can read me so easily. "I met her on studio yesterday. She delivered the food for me and the others from the Avengers. When I saw her yesterday, I'm speechless and my heart beat so fast. Especially when I saw her smile, I stood like a stone. Because of that, I knew that I fell in love with her." I answered as I heard Ben chuckled.

"And, did you already have her number?" He asked as he drank his espresso.

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I want to ask her number today, but it's so hard. Whenever I saw her, especially when she's smiling, my mind went completely blank."

Ben chuckled, "Well, that is the effect of love I think." He said.

I chuckled, and began to eat the food I ordered earlier with him. We chatted about the work, and what we were doing after not see each other for a while. Ben smirked and teased me whenever I looked at Laura who delivered the food or drinks to customers, made me blushed when he was teasing me. As I drank my coffee, I saw the same two guys from earlier who seduced her. They're still looking at Laura who brought the food and drink to another customer with lust on their eyes. I groaned internally try not to get angry at them, they snickered and I saw them took a picture of Laura silently with their phone when she slightly bent. How rude! Even she's wearing a long dress pants, they mustn't treat her like that!

"Tom, what's wrong? You look mad." Ben asked confused at my act.

"That men... I don't like theirs act to her." I answered not to loud.

Ben looked behind him carefully, and frowned when that guys whistling at her as they were still took her picture.

"That's rude. I hope she is okay." Said Ben still frowning as I nodded.

I saw Laura sighed, and walked past their table as suddenly someone spanked her ass made her squealed, made me and Ben surprised.

OK! That's it!

* * *

 **LAURA'S POV :**

I turned around to see the same spiky hair guy who seduced me earlier. How dare he spank my ass! He is so rude! The two guys smirked as I looked at both of them.

"What is it Miss? You want to give your number now, love?" He asked smirked at me.

"No... But I want to say please don't do a rude thing in my café, or I will kick you two ou- Ah!" I squealed again when I felt someone touched my ass again, made me turn around to look at the other guy who sat in front of the spiky one. "Hey! Don't you dare touch me!" I said angry at him and his friend, didn't care the other customers looked at the scene in curiosity.

"Come on, babe. Don't be shy, we know you like it. Besides, it's unfortunate if your sexy body just to be seen." Said the blonde hair one made me want to rip his head from his body while the brown spiky one laughed.

"You two better stop laughing, and stop do an unrespectable to me, AND get out from my café... Yarou!" I said as I use bit of my Japanese language at them. (Yarou means : assh*le in Japanese.)

"Don't yelling at us, you b*tch!" The blonde one said in anger as he raised his hand, ready to slap me.

As he wanted to slap me, suddenly someone grabbed his wrist firmly made the blonde hair guy and his friend looked at the person who did it, while I was pulled to behind someone. I looked at the person who pulled and cover me protectively with his tall body, and realized it was Ben! I moved a bit from behind him and saw Tom grab the guys arm with anger.

"She said to not touch her... And she wants you two get out from her café. Did you two not have ears?" Tom asked in anger as he tightens his grip.

"What's your problem, dude? Let go of my hand! What is she to you anyway?" Said the blonde hair guy as he struggled.

"She is my friend, and don't you two ever touch her again! You hear me!" Tom said still in anger with his pierce green-blue eyes, reminded me when I saw him as Loki from Go*gle.

The blonde hair guys looks terrified and he manage to let go of his arm before he walked out fast with his friend. I sighed in relief and immediately apologize to my other customers for the ruckus before I smiled at Tom and Ben.

"Thank you Tom, Ben, for saving me." I said smiling at them.

"No problem Laura. But are you okay? They didn't hurt you right?" Tom asked in concern as he checked on me.

"As you can see, I'm okay. When he wanted to slap me, you stop him first. So, I'm okay." I answered."You two don't have to pay the foods and drinks. It's my treat for saving me."

"Is that alright for you?" Ben asked, and I nodded at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure Mr. Cumberbatch. But just for today, so next time you must pay if you eat here again." I said giggled, as Ben and Tom chuckled.

"Alright then, if you say so. Oh, and by the way. Please just call me Benedict or Ben." He said.

"Okay then, Benedict." I said as I smiled at him.

"And, can I borrow your cell phone please?" He asked. I grab my phone prom my pants pocket and gave it to Benedict after I unlock my Iphone.

Benedict looked at Tom and smiled at him before he walked away from him and me. Tom and I looked at each other in confusion. Few moments later, Benedict came back and gave my Iphone back.

"Thank you for let me borrow it. I already put my contact number in your phone. So we can contact each other whenever you want." Benedict said as he smiling at me while I silent like a stone for a few moments.

"R…Really? T-Thank you so much, Benedict! I really appreciate it!" I said as I smiled happily. Tom looked surprised at Benedict, and Ben smirked as he walked to him before whispered something.

"Good luck..." Said Benedict as he pats Tom's shoulders and smirked at him. "I better go now. I have a photo shoot today in one hour. Good day, Laura. We will meet again next time." He said before him waving at me and Tom, and walked out from the café.

I looked at Tom and confused. "Why he is saying 'good luck'? Does that mean anything?" I asked.

Tom shook his head quickly and smiled. "No, he is just saying good luck for my TV's interview. Don't worry about it." He said smiling as I nodded. "I better go too then. Maybe I will come again for dinner, if I can make it. Good day, Laura." He said and he pulled me into a hug.

I got surprised and blushed, before I reacted he let go of me and walked out from café after waving at me. I can't respond back because of the hug. Why did he hug me...? And I remembered about the moment he got nervous when he wanted to asked something from me. I'm thinking for a moment, and shrugged. Maybe he just gave me a friendly hug. Nothing else... And I hope the paparazzi didn't take the picture of that moment. I looked at my worker girls who smirked and giggled at me. Bella gave me the look 'I told you right?', and I just rolled my eyes before I went back to my work.

Hours later, and it's already half past 9 p.m. and there's no customer coming today because the café will be close in 10 minute. I stretched my arms after mopped the floor with Bella. "Hey, I want to talk something with you guys for a while." I said before my three workers looked at me in unison.

"What is it?" Asked Aldis after lifted the last chair onto the table as Bella and Jackson looked at me in confuse.

"I was thinking to hire more people as a waiter, because we've got so many customers especially in the morning and I need help to serve the foods. I can't always count on Jackson or Bella right...? Because you two will get busy make drinks for customers. That is why I want to hire one or two people as a waiter and a chef. What do you guys think?" I asked after explaining the situation.

"I think I agree." Jackson answered. "Because we need some help to serve the foods for customer. And sometimes I see you have a hard time with cooking and serve the food boss."

"Yeah, I agree too. More people we get the better right! Beside, Jackson needs a guy friend, because he is the only guy who works with us!" Said Bella as she laughing before Jackson pout and pinched Bella's cheek.

"So you both agree. How about you, Aldis?" I asked Aldis who clapped her hands and smiled brightly.

"Of course I agree! Oh, and I think I can ask few of my friends about this. ^^. I will inform you in few days, Laura." She said.

"Okay, I will wait for the news then." I answered as I nodded. "Alright, since cleaning the café is done. I will make a job announcement sign tonight. So you three can go home first, and all of you didn't have to come tomorrow, since tomorrow is Sunday and the café will be closed~" I said smiling at them.

"Will you be okay staying here alone, Laura? It's already dark you know." Said Brenda concerned.

"I'll be okay. Beside you three must go home because your family waiting for you and you three are still in minor age." I answered snickered at them.

"Hey...! You are still in minor age too, because you are not 20 yet!" Said Jackson glared playfully made me giggled.

All of the three went back to their home after saying good bye to me. I immediately walked in to the kitchen and looking for a large paper and pen. I remembered that Aldis brought a sketchbook and put it on cabinet under the cash register. I opened the cabinet and grab one paper from her sketchbook and started to write about the job vacancy announcement. I'm thinking what should I write and how to make it interesting so people who looking for a job can see it and interested to work at my café. After a few minutes, I'm done making it as I sighed in relief.

"I hope there will be a people want to work here." I said to myself, and I quickly grab my bag which on the counter, and walked out from café before I locked the door. When I walked home, I suddenly remembered I need to buy ingredients for tomorrow because I running out of food in my refrigerator. I looked at the clock on my phone which is already 10 o'clock. I sighed and immediately walked to 24 hour groceries store which will take 30 minutes by foot... Oh well, walking is good for sport.

* * *

 **TOM'S POV**

I'm done with my interview tonight, and kinda glad that it went nicely because my mind is full of Laura Nakamura, I can't stop thinking about her. I sighed because I failed to ask her number for the second time, I must get her number today or I won't sleep in peace. I went to the dressing room to change shirt before I grab my car keys and go out from the dressing room.

While I walked in the parking lot to my car as I humming a song, I decided to buy a food for breakfast tomorrow. I hopped in and drove to the shop. I accidentally passed the café, and I looked at it, it's already closed. It's too bad... I want to see her again, but I think it's too late because it's almost midnight. I sighed and drove my car again to 24 hour groceries store.

I parked my car in the parking lot near the store and I went inside, I sighed in relief because people around me didn't recognize me. As I brought a trolley and started looking for stuff I needed, I saw a girl who carried a shopping cart standing near the shelves, and she was looking at the goods which she got from there.

Wait...

That girl is... Laura!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**  
 **  
 **Sorry if it's not a long chapter :'). I currently bit busy right now because I must find a company for an internship**  
 **I hope you guys like this story, and I'm sorry if I make so many mistakes.****

 **And Sorry for the bad grammar too.**

 **Please comment, heart , and follow~**

 **Thank you :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5 (I'm sorry)

Hey guys! It's been a while. I'm sorry that I'm not updating this fanfiction for a long time~ I'm really sorry guys.

I want to tell you guys, that... I won't update Black Butler's fanfiction and Tom Hiddleston's fanfiction for a while. Because first, I have a project that I must finish so I can graduate from college. And second is... Because my heart is not in Black butler or Tom Hiddleston right now. So I can't write the fanfic yet because my feeling is not there. Right now, my feeling is in another anime called Black Jack and I'm really sorry about that.

I'm not deleting my black butler fanfiction and Tom's fanfiction, because I still love it and planning to keep write these fanfiction until the end. But, right now... It will be hiatus for a while, until I got the feeling again and more ideas for these fanfictions.

So, I think that's all. I will say it again. I'm sorry friends, but I will updating again when I finished my project and I got my feeling again as soon as possible. You can read my Black Jack's fanfiction if you want to, and it's okay if you don't want to read it . I use my same OC Laura to my fanfiction, so forgive me if that my OC is mary sue for you guys, but trust me my OC is not mary sue. It just that, whenever I have an imagination for fanfiction or for my own dream... I always use her as my character, and I can't replace it with another OC because I can't feel connected just like I feel connected with Laura.

So yeah, I think that is all of it. Thank you guys for reading my fanfiction. I'm sorry for my bad grammar and English. I hope you guys will wait for it Good bye~


End file.
